


Winchester's Heist

by Zogolophigon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA 5 AU, Gen, Heist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zogolophigon/pseuds/Zogolophigon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural x Achievement Hunter<br/>Based on the GTA5 Heist series. Hopefully no Supernatural spoilers.</p>
<p>“We need to do something big; we’re losing our grip on this town.”<br/>Sam and Dean rob a bank with the Fake AH Crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchester's Heist

**Author's Note:**

> No idea how long this is going to be...

Dean pushed open the bar doors and paused as the heavy air fell onto him, a contrast to the cool night, before sauntering up to the bar. Sam followed, slower, as he rubbed his eyes before sliding onto the bar stool next to his brother. Dean had already ordered two beers, and soon the two were drinking in comfortable quiet. They had just travelled through most of the night and had only just arrived at the outskirts of Los Santos.

On the other side of the bar, Geoff and Jack turned as the strangers entered the bar and sat down. They were obviously not locals. No local would enter this bar at 00:30 unless they’re either looking for trouble, have a death wish, or are simply ignorant to the danger associated with the lower parts of Los Santos. Geoff eyed them carefully, clearly drawing the same conclusions that Jack had. He noted the concealed hand gun that the shorter of the two had in his waistband, and the slowly healing scars on the long haired man’s face. They were ready for a fight, they weren’t fools, but their relaxed posture indicated that they weren’t going to seek one out. They both decided to keep an eye on the newcomers, make sure that their part of town wasn’t threatened by these two.

Dean was the first the break their silence.

                “So…” he began, staring into his almost empty beer with no intention of ending the sentence.

                “You know, things could be worse Dean. At least we know what we’re up against; and how to kill it.”

They’ve clearly had this conversation many times before, Jack muses to himself as he and Geoff continued half heartedly listening in while they both drank slowly.

                “That doesn’t change the fact that we need the golden amulet to break the spell first.” Dean’s exhaustion is evident in his tone. “And,” he continued “in order to get that amulet we would have to rob a bank.”

At this, Geoff and Jack looked at each other alert. _Had they heard these two men correctly?_ Jack leaned over his drink as he spoke softly to Geoff “You _did_ say we would need more guys to pull off a big job”. Geoff nodded, his eyes darkened as his mind turned, considering possibilities and consequences. He again turned his eyes to the two men, Sam and Dean, but this timed he listened in with a keen interest. Jack watched his expression change from boredom to attention, and remembered exactly why Geoff was the leader of the Fake AH Crew. He was sharp, calculating, and always in control.

Sam glared at Dean. “We’ll figure a way to get into the bank vaults, it’s the only way.”

Dean considered arguing, but simply gave Sam a condescending look before finishing off his beer.          

                “Look, Dean, we’ve gone through all the contacts in dad’s journal, and none of them know about any other golden amulets that match the description! The one in the bank is the only one I could find online…”

                “Hey boys!”

Sam was interrupted min sentence as a tattooed arm was placed firmly on the bar next to him. Sam’s eyes travelled up the arm, taking in the detailed fish, to the face of the man that spoke. He had a large moustache, almost cartoonish, and had a wide, boyish grin on his face. Dean would have laughed at his odd appearance, if the man didn’t have such a hard look in his eyes despite the grin. Dean had seen that look in his dad’s eyes, and more recently in his own. It was a hollowness that is only acquired after you’ve been through hell and survived.

Geoff continued “I couldn’t help but overhear what you boys were saying.”

Dean’s left arm began to drop to his side, reaching down to his gun. Geoff caught the movement in his peripheral vision, also noticing Jack tense up as he watched Geoff carefully.

                “I wouldn’t do that Dean,” Geoff warned as he motioned to Dean’s left arm. “My guy over there has his own gun trained on you, and I own this bar as well as half this neighbourhood, so you wouldn’t make it of here alive.”

Dean carefully and deliberately turned his head to see Jack staring him down, gun in hand. Dean then carefully turned back to Geoff, removing his hand from his side and placing both hands on the bar, showing no intention of starting a fight. Geoff smiled at him.

                “Are we gonna have a problem mister…?” Sam asked nervously. He didn’t like being out gunned.

                “No, and call me Grif.” Geoff answered cheerfully, pleased that no punches had been thrown yet. He hoped to keep it that way.


End file.
